


All I want for Christmas is you

by CLBinns



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLBinns/pseuds/CLBinns





	All I want for Christmas is you

So it's Christmas again. How fast a year goes. Office Christmas party time. How exciting. Quick someone get me a paper bag! So once again everyone else, including my mother, is having fun and I'm sat in a corner, alone. Not that I mind. In fact, I prefer it. But, this year is the first one without my dad. He doesn't wanna see me. His new girlfriend hates me. Something to do with intimidation, I guess. To make matters worse my mother and my ex-partner are dancing as if they're teenagers. She doesn't even seem to care about my feelings. I hate myself for thinking this but, she could have rang pa and tried to be civil. Just because I'm older than most people when their parents divorce. It doesn't mean it hurts any less. I wish she wouldn't flaunt her new love interest right in front of me.

Luckily my thoughts were interrupted quickly by a loud yell from outside. Of Course always detective. Rizzoli rather than Jane, I go to investigate. Tommy has his hands wrapped around Maura. My Maura. He has no right. "Whoa what's going on here? I can hear you over the music."

"He tried to kiss me. Now he won't get his hands off me." I look deeply into Maura's eyes, seeing the anger. "Jane, are you okay?"

"TOMMY, GET YOUR DIRTY LITTLE HANDS OFF HER. NOW! YOU'RE HURTING HER." Tommy lets go slowly he goes to take Maura's hand. She declines his offer with a quick slap on the wrist. "KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HER."

"Thank you Jane. I don't want him. You know that right?"

"Yeah. I know, come on." I take her hand in mine and start walking back into the party.

I open the door to chants of the word kiss. We both look up realising we have just walked straight under mistletoe. I turn to her quickly. "So, uh..." My sentence disappeared onto her lips. The kiss started soft and gentle. As the seconds tick on it deepens. I slightly open my lips to let her tongue in. As our tongues meet I gasp. I never expected this to happen. Not like this anyway. Our first kiss was going to be overly romantic with candles and flowers. Her arms wrap around my neck pulling me in closer. I move my hands down her sides, allowing them to settle on her hips. She begins to pull away. Trying to stop her I grazed her bottom lip with my teeth. Dragging her lip out. I release it noticing how quickly we were breathing. I watch her walk away to the bar. I bring my hand to my lip dragging my finger over where her lips had been. I'm suddenly very conscious that Barry hasn't stopped staring at me since we broke apart. With a wink and a smile he mouths "Go and tell her." A quickly shot response of "NO!" left him shaking his head in disappointment. I turn walking to the bar myself.

"Jane," Maur begins to talk. "I just wanted to tell you. You're an excellent kisser." Both of our cheeks blush.

"Huh? Thanks. You were brilliant too." I become nervous. "Uh, want me to get that?"

"No Jane, it's okay. Yours should be here in a moment." She smiles. The smile that is only for me. Or at least I've only seen it when it's been directed at me. I get caught staring at her lip by the bar tender. He gives me of those looks that say 'get-a-room-or-at-least-go-home.'

I don't want a lot for Christmas,

There is just one thing I need.

I don't care about the presents,

Underneath the Christmas tree.

Frosts gives me a wink. I knew he was behind this. Him and his stupid match making. I'm sure him and ma are in competition. Or he has this week in the latest 'when-will-Rizzoli-tell-Isles-she loves-her' pool. I swear to God I'm gonna kick his ass.

I just want you for my own,

More than you will ever know.

Make my wish come true,

Oh baby all I want for Christmas is you.

I turn slowly to my left after a light tap on my shoulder. "Hey, dance with me?" Maura looks up at me with those angel eyes of hers. Her eyelashes flutter as I grab her hand.

"Gladly." She span into me. Her ass pressed against me. We just swayed lightly for a while both a little embarrassed. I spin her to face me quickly. I held her waist. Her hands grace my shoulders as she begins to sing along with the song.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas,

There is just one thing I need.

I don't care about the presents,

Underneath the Christmas tree.

I don't need to hand my stocking,

There upon the fireplace.

Santa clause won't make me happy,

With a toy on Christmas day."

Smiling down on her I notice that her eyes had still to leave mine. Okay breath. Rizzoli, so she's singing it into your direction. Big whoop. It doesn't mean she's singing it about you. Oh God. Does it?

I sing along before my brain can tell me to think about it. She stops looking completely shocked.

"I just want you for my own,

More than you will ever know.

Make my wish come true,

All I want for Christmas is you, you baby.

I won't ask for much this Christmas,

I won't even wish for snow.

I'm just gonna keep on waiting,

Underneath the mistletoe.

I won't make a list and send it,

To the north pole for ST. Nick.

I won't even stay awake,

To hear those magic reindeers click."

She moves a hand to cover my mouth. She fingers dance slowly. Silencing me instantly. She sung again.

"I just want you here tonight,

Holding on to me so tight.

What more can I do?

Baby all I want for Christmas is you."

Her hand moves from my mouth. I tighten my grip. She continues to sing.

"All the lights are shining so brightly every where."

I press my lips to her ear. I whisper the backing. "So brightly baby." I press a small kiss on her cheek.

"And the song of children's laughter,

Fills the air.

Everyone is singing,

I hear those sleigh bells ringing.

Santa won't you bring me the one I really need,

Can you please bring my baby to me."

Once again I begin to sing.

"Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas,

This is all I'm asking for.

I just wanna see my baby,

Standing right out side my door.

I just want you for my own,

More than you will ever know.

Make my wish come true,

Oh baby, all I want for Christmas is you."

I grip her lips in a searing kiss. Our lips and tongues danced in time. Her arms slipped around my neck as mine tightened on her waist.

We walked out side. Stopping under the mistletoe, of course. Well I can't go around breaking Christmas tradition. Anyway as we stood in the cold. The night's air made her shiver. I pull her close. Holding her head into my chest. We stand still. Suspended in time.

"Jane, I meant what I said."

"What that I'm a good kisser? Good because I'd say that we have kissed a few times tonight."

"No Jane, I mean, that it's true. All I want for Christmas is you. All of you."

"Good because I haven't bought you anything. I guess I'm an alright present. I mean I'd demand a refund but, whatever." She Jerks away still with her arms wrapped round me.

"Jane you are the best present anyone could ever give me, I love you." I drag her back towards me. Planting kisses on her forehead.

"You're the only thing I could ever wish for. I'm ready for home, you? My beautiful lady?"

"Yeah." I turn walking inside to call a cab and say bye to the guys. She follows close behind.

"Oh and Maura, I love you." She smiles back at me. Her eyes glow. Her cheeks had gone red. I take her hand leading us in side and on to the rest of our lives. That started the day before a magical Christmas eve.


End file.
